1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a socket having loading detecting function, especially to a socket having loading detecting function capable of shutting off the electric source of an electric equipment being in a standby state and turning on the electric source while sensing a turning-on signal of the electric equipment for achieving an objective of saving energy.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional electric equipment, e.g. a television, an audio system or an air conditioner, is often equipped with a remote controlling function, so a user can control the electric equipment by using a remote control. Generally, the electric equipment having remote controlling function is required to turn on the electric source for being in a standby state, so a control signal emitted by the remote control can be received at anytime. However, the electric equipment consumes the standby current while being in the standby state, the standby current is not high but still waste considerable amount of energy in long term because the electric source is turned on most of the time. Moreover, a conventional electric equipment is inserted with a socket for obtaining the electric source required for operation, the socket may be provided with function of surge absorbing or overcurrent protection, but not equipped with an energy-saving function.